


unscheduled maintenance

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Handholding, M/M, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minific for the prompt "Magnus/Avi, handholding."





	

"Huh."

Avi turned to look over his shoulder, breaking into all-over warmth when he saw who it was that was making curious noises back there. Magnus. " 'Huh' what, dude? What's up?"

"Well—well, this!" With a sweep of his arm, Magnus gestured to the whole, uh, setup, just this whole Avi, sudsy water bucket, used rag, situation. "I would've thought cleaning the bubbles was automated somehow, is all."

"Oh." Avi glanced back toward it, frowning at a stubborn dirt-stained streak on the outside of the glass.

"So. Huh."

"It's, yeah, it's supposed to be? But the cleaning apparatus on this one dock got, um... mmm. It's... it's just basically super, super fucked up."

Suddenly, there was a clap on his shoulder. "Man, I'm sorry about that."

Avi looked up and back again; Magnus's guiding hand kept him from getting distracted another time by his, well, his job, so actually Magnus was doing the distracting. But... that was fine.

"For real, Avi." Magnus let go of his shoulder, but stayed close. "That sounds shitty."

"Aw. Hey, no? It's not even a thing. I mean it's... I'll fix it, just, y'know. Gonna clean this thing first."

"Yup," Magnus affirmed, leaning even closer. Their knuckles brushed. Avi caught Magnus already starting to grin.

"My hands," he cautioned, "are soaking wet."

"Yup."

"They've got, you know, dirt on 'em. Dirty water, general nastiness..."

"Mm. Yup!"

"Clammy, too. I'm crazy clammy."

"Oh yeah, no doubt." Their knuckles brushed again and Avi let a couple of his fingers card between Magnus's. "Warm though."

Avi, resigned, let his head fold down and forward and against Magnus's collar. "Geez. I was never gonna win that one, huh."

"Yeah. Huh." Magnus's hands squeezed his own. It was a strong, reassuring pressure. "Look at that."


End file.
